doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Anexo:4ª temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad
México |origen = Estados Unidos Canadá |año = 2013-2014 (26 Episodios) }} La cuarta temporada de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad se estrenó el 23 de noviembre de 2013 en Estados Unidos y finalizó el 10 de mayo de 2014. Su estreno en Latinoamérica fue el día 14 de julio de 2014 por el canal Discovery Kids. *'Temporada anterior:' MLP:FiM Tercera Temporada *'Temporada siguiente:' MLP:FiM Quinta Temporada Doblaje Al igual que la tercera, el doblaje de esta temporada ha iniciado antes de que la transmisión original en inglés terminara. El 20 de marzo de 2014, Maggie Vera, a través de su Twitter Twitter de Maggie Vera confirmó el inicio de la traducción de la cuarta temporada. El doblaje se inició el 31 de marzo Twitter de Maggie Vera Twitter de Cecilia Gómez Twitter de Carla Castañeda Twitter de Rebeca Gómez. Para el 6 de mayo, el doblaje avanzó hasta el episodio 20 de la temporada (85 en general).Facebook de Maggie Vera El 23 de mayo, Maggie Vera anunció a través de su Twitter Twitter de Maggie Vera la finalización del doblaje de esta temporada, siendo su duración 53 días para 26 episodios. Una notable parte del elenco secundario fue cambiado. Reparto base Elementos de la armonía Cutie Mark Crusaders Realeza Sweet Apple Acres Escuela de Ponyville Personajes de Ponyville Sugar Cube Corner Otros Personajes episódicos 'Ep. 66-67: La princesa Twilight Sparkle/Princess Twilight Sparkle' 'Ep. 68: El castillo embrujado/Castle-Mania' 'Ep. 69: Un poco de ayuda/Daring Don't' 'Ep. 70: Volando hacia la meta/Flight to the Finish' 'Ep. 71: Las Power Ponis/Power Ponies' 'Ep. 72: ¡Murciélagos!/Bats!' 'Ep. 73: ¡Rarity toma Ponyhattan!/Rarity takes Manehattan' 'Ep. 74: Pinky Apple Pie/Pinkie Apple Pie' 'Ep. 75: La caída de Rainbow/Rainbow Falls' 'Ep. 76: Tres son Multitud/Three's a Crowd' 'Ep. 77: El Orgullo de Pinkie/Pinkie Pride' 'Ep. 78: Costumbres simples/Simple Ways' 'Ep. 79: Pony Vanilli/Filli Vanilli' 'Ep. 80: La hora de Twilight/Twilight Time' 'Ep. 81: No es fácil ser breezie/It ain't easy being Breezies' 'Ep. 82: Una pony para cuidarme/Somepony to watch over me' 'Ep. 83: La visita de Maud/Maud Pie' 'Ep. 84: ¿Por quién brillan los reflectores?/For whom the Sweetie Belle toils' 'Ep. 85: ¿?/Leap of Faith' 'Ep. 86: ¿?/Testing, testing 1, 2, 3' 'Ep. 87: ¡Intercambio!/Trade ya!' 'Ep. 88: ¿?/Inspiration Manifestation' 'Ep. 89: ¿?/Equestria Games' 'Ep. 90-91: El Reino de Twilight/Twilight's Kingdom' Galería MLPS4 15.jpg|Maggie Vera y Romina Marroquín Payró (Cadance). (23/05) MLPS4 14.jpg|Maggie Vera y Rebeca Patiño (Celestia). (23/05) MLPS4 13.jpg|Maggie Vera y Victor Hugo Aguilar (Tirek). (23/05) MLPS4 12.jpg|Maggie Vera y Antonio Ortiz (Flim). (15/05) MLPS4 11.jpg|Maggie Vera y Carlos Siller (Seabreeze). (29/04) MLPS4 10.jpg|Maggie Vera y Raymundo Armijo (Trenderhoof). (29/04) MLPS4 9.jpg|Maggie Vera y Gabriela Guzmán (Spitfire y Zecora (temporada 2)). (24/04) conricardosilvia.png|Maggie Vera y Ricardo Silva (Cheese Sandwich). (24/04) MLPS4 8.jpg|Maggie Vera y Rocio Prado(Goldie Delicious). (23/04) MLPS4 7.jpg|Carla Castañeda, Melissa Gedeon y Maggie Vera durante la grabación de las canciones. (10/04) MLPS4 5.jpg|Maggie Vera, Melissa Gedeon y Carla Castañeda durante la grabación de las canciones. (10/04) MLPS4 4.jpg|Enrique Cervantes (Discord) y Maggie Vera. (03/04) MLPS4 3.jpg|Rebeca Gómez (Daring Do), Analiz Sánchez (Rainbow Dash) y Maggie Vera. (01/04) MLPS4 2.jpg|Maggie Vera y Elsa Covián (Rarity). (01/04) MLPS4 1.jpg|Cecilia Gómez (Spike) y Maggie Vera (Fluttershy) (31/03) Emisión *El orden de estreno en el canal Discovery Kids no coincide con la versión original, sino que sigue la secuencia de producción de los episodios. Debido a esto el episodio 12 "El orgullo de Pinkie" fue estrenado antes que el episodio 11 "Tres son multitud". Y los episodios 18, 19, 20 y 21 serán estrenados después del capítulo 22 "¡Intercambio!". Además, la programación de Discovery Kids muestra el episodio 22 listado como el número 18, siendo que éste es en realidad "La visita de Maud". *El estreno de la cuarta temporada estaba programada en la página web de DK el 14 de julio de 2014 a las 11:00 A.M. (GMT-4) para todos los países pero sólo fue estrenado en los feeds de Argentina, Venezuela, Ecuador y Perú a la hora indicada, a las 2:00 P.M. (GMT-4) en el feed de Colombia y el 21 de julio en México y Centroamérica. Curiosidades *Por decisión del cliente, Nightmare Moon ahora conserva la voz de Luna a diferencia de la primera temporada, y mucho más leal a la versión original. *Por alguna razón, el episodio 4 Daring Don't fue nombrado Daring Do en Discovery Kids, cuando su nombre oficial es Un poco de ayuda, tal como es dicho en insertos. **El nombre del Dr. Caballerón fue pronunciado de forma incorrecta: "Caballeron" (como "caballo" o "caballero") en lugar de "Caballerón" que es como originalmente se pronuncia. right|50px *Los flashback del episodio 67 fueron regrabados. right|50px *Se cambió la traducción entera de la rima de la Pinkie Promesa. *Gabriela Guzmán retoma el personaje de Spitfire tras haber sido remplazada por Dulce Guerrero en la 3ra temporada. *Leyla Rangel y Maggie Vera reemplazan a Christine Byrd y Roxana Pastrana respectivamente, en los papeles de Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, debido a que ambas ya no residen en México.Twitter de Maggie Vera *Ocurre un error de traduccion en el primer episodio, un Guardia Real llega ante Twilight avisando que el Bosque everfree esta "invadiendo" Ponyville, En el doblaje, el guardia dice que el Bosque everfree ha sido "invadido" *En el episodio "¡Murciélagos!", nuevamente se menciona el producto de la cidra la cual no fue cambiada a jugo de manzana como en la 2da temporada. *''Ponyhattan'' es mencionada como Manhattan durante la canción Generosidad. *''Alicornio'' es mencionado como Alicorn, sin traducción, a pesar que el termino ya se habia usado antes con su respectiva traducción. * Yolanda Vidal reemplaza a Alma Delia Pérez en el papel de la Alcaldesa. * En el episodio "Costumbres Simples", por un fragmento del episodio Claudia Motta dobló a Applejack con su tono normal y Elsa Covián dobló a Rarity con tono campirano. Esto se explica debido a que Applejack fingió ser normal mientras Rarity fingía ser campirana para ganar el amor de Trenderhoof. * Los breezies del episodio 17 no mantienen su filtro de voz. right|50px * En el episodio 22 "Intercambio", son omitidos los gritos de Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash en tres ocasiones. Referencias Consultas *Programación de MLP T4 en Discovery Kids *Lista de Actores de Voz en Inglés. Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series de Hasbro Studios Categoría:Series de Discovery Kids Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s